1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to message notification systems and methods, and particularly to an embedded device and a file change notification method of the embedded device.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded devices may include multiple central processing units (CPUs), each of which may correspond to an operating system (OS), such as WINDOWS or LINUX, for example. Each OS may have one configuration file with the same content to be executed by the corresponding CPU. Therefore, the configuration files are stored separately on different storage devices, requiring in usage of more disk space of the storage devices. If a configuration file is modified in one storage device, the changed configuration file must be copied to the other storage device synchronously. However, the file synchronization is complex and may have low efficiency of the embedded device.